Units of measurement
Terminology * f: frame (usually 50 milliseconds) * px: pixel(s) * px/f: pixel(s) per frame * px/f²: pixel(s) per frame per frame * soft limit: a limit which does not clamp its value within its bounds World * One block (square) is 64 pixels in each dimension * A free-scrolling level is 6400 pixels (100 blocks) in each dimension Blupi * Blupi is 36 pixels wide by 47 pixels tall * Gravity: 4 px/f²Without a vehicle, the integer value of Blupi's vertical velocity is doubled to calculate the actual pixel displacement (e.g. an integer value of 08 equals 16 px/f). Consequently, Blupi's vertical velocity will only ever be a multiple of 2 px/f. This is not the case while using a helicopter, hovercraft, jeep, or tank. * Walking acceleration (only when grounded): 2 px/f² * Added downwards velocity from walking off a ledge: 2 px/f * Maximum horizontal speed: 8 px/fWalking velocity is calculated from the number of frames Blupi has been walking, independent of the X velocity variable used for vehicles and swimming. * Maximum falling speed: 40 px/f (soft limit) * Low jump: ** Begins at 24 px/f upwards ** Maximum height of 84 px (1.31 blocks) ** Maximum length of 98 px (1.53 blocks) * Medium jump: ** Begins at 32 px/f upwards ** Maximum height of 144 px (2.25 blocks) ** Maximum length of 130 px (2.03 blocks) * High jump: ** Begins at 44 px/f upwards ** Maximum height of 264 px (4.13 blocks) ** Maximum length of 186 px (2.91 blocks) With lollipop * Walking acceleration (only when grounded): 3 px/f² * Maximum horizontal speed: 12 px/f * Low jump: ** Begins at 32 px/f upwards ** Maximum height of 144 px (2.25 blocks) ** Maximum length of 195 px (3.05 blocks) * Medium jump: ** Begins at 44 px/f upwards ** Maximum height of 264 px (4.13 blocks) ** Maximum length of 276 px (4.31 blocks) * High jump: ** Begins at 52 px/f upwards ** Maximum height of 364 px (5.69 blocks) ** Maximum length of 327 px (5.11 blocks) Wind * Horizontal wind pushes Blupi at a constant 9 px/f, which is added on top of his horizontal velocity. The velocity value itself is unchanged. * Vertical wind pushes Blupi at a constant 20 px/f, which is added on top of his vertical velocity. The velocity value itself is unchanged. * Wind is ineffective while Blupi is riding a ground vehicle. Tank *Acceleration from player input: 1 px/f² *Deceleration from lack of player input: -3 px/f²Vehicle deceleration from a backwards directional input overrides passive deceleration, which can result in the vehicle decelerating more slowly than it would have on its own. *Maximum horizontal speed: 12 px/f (soft limit) *Gravity: 10 px/f² *Maximum falling speed: 100 px/f (soft limit) *Added backwards velocity from firing glue: 12 px/f Jeep *Acceleration from player input: 1 px/f² *Deceleration from lack of player input: -2 px/f² *Maximum horizontal speed: 20 px/f (soft limit) *Gravity: 10 px/f² *Maximum falling speed: 100 px/f (soft limit) Skateboard *Acceleration from player input: 1 px/f² *Deceleration from lack of player input: -1 px/f² *Maximum horizontal speed: 15 px/f (soft limit) *Gravity: 6 px/f² *Added downwards velocity from riding off a ledge: 2 px/f *Maximum falling speed: 40 px/f (soft limit) Footnotes